


How Good It Is

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider - Aspects of Love [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gift Giving, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Daisy reaches out to Gabe, which causes Robbie to reevaluate how he sees her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something that included Gabe :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy visits Gabe for his birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1 of 2

_Some weeks later_

***  
_Don’t talk about your brother like that._

Daisy didn’t realize how sharp she sounded till the words left her mouth. She'd come to visit Gabe for his birthday since Robbie was in the middle of a classified mission. Him not dying made him a hot commodity at S.H.I.E.L.D these days, pun not intended. Of course, she didn’t expect Gabe to be thrilled to see her. Truth be told, she always secretly worried that he resented her for taking his big brother away. 

But she wasn’t expecting him to be taking it out on Robbie. 

“I knew he wasn’t going to come.” Gabe had started when he first saw Daisy with _Happy Birthday_ balloons and brightly wrapped presents, but no Robbie in tow. She tried to explain that he was on a secret mission, but Gabe wasn’t hearing it. He hadn’t seen his brother in months, and Robbie didn’t even call on his birthday. 

“There isn’t exactly phone service where he is," Daisy sarcastically told him as she put the items down on the coffee table. She had no idea what to get a teenaged boy, so she thought about what she liked at that age. She snagged the best laptop she could find at the last minute, with music speakers and a nice carrying bag. Well, hopefully, he thought leather was nice. She was into more gaudy accessories at 18, but Gabe didn’t seem like the type. 

“So any particular reason why my brother didn’t plan his time off in advance?” Gabe barely glanced at the presents after he shut the door. “Funny story, my birthday is the same time every year.”

“It’s classified,” Daisy replied, knowing how lame that sounded.

Daisy didn’t have siblings, so she wasn’t sure if Gabe’s reaction was typical or not. She was already a high school dropout, living in her van when she was his age. In a way, it was sweet that Gabe cared more about his brother being present than any gifts he would get. 

So no, him griping about Robbie’s absence wasn’t what bothered her. 

Now that he was no longer a minor, Daisy had updated S.H.I.E.L.D beneficiary paperwork for Gabe to sign. That's when he made a glib comment that Robbie wouldn't know what's needed, so it was good Daisy had to come. Daisy knew he didn’t mean to be malicious, but it struck a raw nerve with her on Robbie’s behalf. 

“Don’t talk about your brother like that.” 

There was no mistaking her tone, and Gabe put down the sheaf of papers he was leafing through, to stare at her. 

“Hey, I was joking, Robbie knows that. He’s not even here!” he defended himself. 

“You’re right; he’s not here. So don’t talk about him like that. It’s not funny.” Daisy could hear herself getting passionate, and she wasn’t sure why. 

Slowly, Gabe put the papers down on an end table and started rolling away from her. She was acting so strange out of nowhere. This was why he didn’t have a girlfriend. 

“You’re overreacting, and it’s weirding me out,” he scoffed as he rolled into the kitchen towards the fridge. “Hey, do you want something to drink? I have soda, juice, and water.”

“Gabriel, this is serious,” and Daisy had no idea where the inclination to use his full name came from. She followed him and waited till he looked up at her to continue. “Listen, Robbie may not have called but you know he loves you. You don’t talk shit about the people you love.”

“Ugh! Daisy! I know! You’re making a big deal out of nothing!” he whined.

“No, I’m not,” Daisy couldn’t let it go. “When Robbie was your age, he was already taking care of you. Have you ever wondered how come you weren’t put in foster care when your uncle got put away? Can you imagine taking care of a kid? With your personality?”

Her last question was rhetorical, but it somehow broke the ice. Gabe smirked, and for a split second, she saw Robbie and a piece of her heart broke. Sure they fought most of the time, but she wished he was here too. 

“Ok, fine. Just drop it, okay? It’s weird when you go all big sister on me.” Gabe grumbled, and Daisy secretly smiled at the implication that she was family. 

But he was looking at her slyly now. 

“So.” Gabe popped open a can of orange soda and took a theatrical slurp. “When you and Robbie get married, are you going to be Daisy Reyes? Or Daisy Johnson-Reyes?” he was grinning at her now, their earlier spat forgotten. 

“Wait? What?” Daisy stalled when she got his meaning. 

Still, she rallied.

“Go sign the damned papers so I can be out of here. And do you want to see what we got you or not?” she suddenly busied herself with the presents and didn’t see Gabe’s eyebrows rise at the “we”. 

“Don’t distract me, I’m the smart brother remember? It’s a pretty legitimate question. Anyone who is willing to throw down like that for Robbie must have some serious intentions.” He was all out making fun of her now. 

“Well, I’d like to throw your brother down all right. He’s a damned pain in the ass most of the time,” Daisy began as Gabe howled with laughter. 

“Hey, I thought we shouldn’t be talking shit about the people we love” he snarked, interrupting her and she laughed out loud.

This was family, and she would protect it at all costs, especially when Robbie wasn’t around. Maybe when Robbie was back, they could celebrate Gabe’s half birthday and have a party. 

It wasn’t until the night was over, and she was on the way back to S.H.I.E.L.D that she realized she didn’t deny what he said.


	2. Brighter than before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy couldn’t sleep; she was up thinking about Robbie. Since she met him, he was constantly on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add to the previous one shot :) Hope you like it! Also, I took a minute to warm up to Gabe Reyes, because he was a tad bratty to me (I love him now btw!) however it's interesting that his voice is the easiest for me to write, haha! :)

_Days later_

The night was surreal, with iridescent stars dotting the velvet night sky and a striking moon that reminded Robbie of the night he'd met Daisy. 

His mission was complete, and he and the team were headed to the Quinjet that would return them to Base. They’d neutralized and acquired the target, but Robbie felt like a failure.

Because Gabe’s 18th birthday had come and passed, and he didn’t even call. As he got older, Gabe said he didn’t care about the day, but Robbie did. He’d sworn after their parents died, that he'd always make it special; there would be no growing up too quickly for his baby brother. 

And now, he couldn't keep that promise.

He was on the plane now, and Robbie was seething because he couldn't have access to a satellite phone. He had no choice but to remain with S.H.I.E.L.D, thanks to Director Simmons and her talk of contracts, the least they could do was ensure he had communication.

The quiet of the night fed his bitterness; he wanted the world to burn along with him.

***

Robbie spent the entire flight fitfully sleeping. As soon as they touched down and he could use his mobile, he phoned his brother.

“Oh look who decided to call,” his sibling answered, and Robbie’s heart sank. How could he not find a way to reach out? 

“Just kidding,” Gabe went on, as he heard silence on the other end. That was never a good sign with Robbie.

“Happy birthday Gabe. Sorry I wasn’t there,” Robbie apologized, but Gabe cut him off.

“Don’t worry about it, bro. Daisy came over, and it was probably for the best. I got the sweetest iMac.” And Gabe started talking about what he got and how much he loved them. Robbie was stunned. How did she know? He hadn’t spoken to her since in Simmons' office.

“And Daisy said it was from you guys,” Gabe was talking. “Thank you. I know I don’t say it often, but I love you. I’m glad you’re my brother.”

Robbie almost dropped the phone; this was not like his brother to be so sentimental.

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied, his mind reeling. Gabe hadn’t told him he loved him in years. What was going on?

They chatted for a while, but he didn’t do much talking. He kept thinking about Daisy.

“Ok, you sound a million miles away. Do you need to call your girl?” Gabe teased.

“Huh?” Robbie wasn’t paying attention, but from his brother’s intonation, he knew it was a question.

“Oh my God, you’re just as hopeless. Good night. ” And with that, Gabe disconnected the call. No wonder they were made for each other, they were equally oblivious. It was sad actually. Robbie he understood, but he expected more from Daisy.

Robbie knew he had to call her, but he didn’t know what he would say. They had such a tumultuous friendship. Sometimes, he didn’t think they were even friends; she’d made that clear to him on many occasions. And if he were truthful, so did he.

They were quite the pair.

***

Daisy couldn’t sleep; she was up thinking about Robbie. 

He frustrated her like no one else, and if she were honest, she was still smarting a little from him pushing her away when he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Yet, he was constantly on her mind.

The fact that he died and went through turning into the Ghost Rider without any support bothered her. And with a full-time job, bills and the responsibility of a teenaged younger brother who didn’t have a clue.

How did he do it? Who took care of him when he was taking care of everything else?

She looked out her window and saw the strawberry moon that Fitz and Jemma were talking about at dinner earlier. It was the reason Robbie was on that mission; it signaled supernatural forces that could have been devastating to that part of the world.

Staring at it, she imagined not being an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D or an orphan or an Inhuman, but just a person on this planet that wanted to love and be loved.

Did he ever feel like that? 

And with that thought, her phone rang.

She pounced on it as soon as she saw the caller ID.

“Hey,” Daisy answered, her heart pounding. Robbie wasn’t one to talk on the phone or call.

“Thank you for remembering Gabe’s birthday,” Robbie started quietly, enunciating in a low voice as was his way when things were important.

“It was no big deal,” Daisy replied quickly. She had to go through loads of red tape with Simmons to request time off and even more shenanigans to secure a Quinjet that was going to the West Coast, but he didn’t need to know that.

Robbie smiled. He was new to S.H.I.E.L.D, but he knew how bureaucratic it was. No big deal his ass.

He'd never apologized for that day on the beach or for pushing her away. He didn’t know how to explain the sheer terror of his feelings. And when he found the words and the courage, he had to leave on a batshit mission for S.H.I.E.L.D that had literal hell hounds. Even now, he still wasn’t sure what to say.

Looking outside his window, there was that endless night sky. Robbie remembered looking at it when he was just talking to his brother, and how he felt when Gabe spoke about his feelings. Suddenly, he knew what to say.

“Daisy, thank you. I know I don’t say it but…I’m glad I know you. You’re a great friend.”

There was a long silence, and he thought she'd hung up. He was about to do the same when she spoke up. 

“I’m glad I met you, Robbie. You're a good friend, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always super appreciated! I love talking about Daisy and Robbie!

**Author's Note:**

> Title taking the refrain in 'Orange Moon' by Erykah Badu. Comments are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
